prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Donovan
| birth_place = Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bob Evans Brian Nunes Dan Freitas | debut = April 16, 2005 | retired = }} Drew Donaldson (March 4, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently known by his ring name Donovan. In his early career he used the ring names Jake Donovan, Chase Donovan and Drew Donovan. He also appeared in the WWE as Bryce Andrews and later as Jake Donovan and Chase Donovan during his time in NXT. Donaldson is currently working for Paragon Pro Wrestling as Drew Donovan. Career New England Championship Wrestling (2005) Donaldson debuted at NECW Spring Breakthrough Tour on April 16, 2005 as Bryce Andrews. He was defeated by Danny Diaz in his debut match and lost his second match on April 21 against Aaron Morrison. Three years later Donaldson returned on January 19, 2008 at NECW Winter Wonder Slam to join in the NECW Tag Team Championship Tournament where he and partner Vain Valentino won their first round match. They team progressed to Round 2 held at NECW Snowbrawl 2008 before being defeated by Chase Del Monte & Fred Curry Jr. at NECW Genesis 7. Top Rope Promotions (2005-2008, 2015) On May 26, 2005, Donaldson as Bryce Andrews teamed with BK Jordan in a tag match won by Chunky But Funky (Scott Ashworth & Sonny Goodspeed). For most of the follow years of 2006 and 2007, Andrews wrestled in tag matches, also joining tag team title hunts. On Jauary 5, 2007, Andrews and his teammate Mike Bennett won the TRP Tag Team Championship. Forming a new team with The Guy Andrews unsuccessfully challenged for the vacant tag titles in a match won by The Stroke (Gregory Edwards & Ryan Waters) on January 4, 2008. He later wrestled and lost to The Guy during March 14, 2008 edition of TRP. His last TRP match of 2008 was a First Blood Match won by his tag parter Mike Bennett on May 30. Seven years later on the July 17, 2015 edition of TRP, Donaldson as Drew Donovan reunited with BK Jordan in a tag match won by Bob Evans & Nick Westgate. On July 18, Jordan and Donovan wrestled a tag match won by Biff Busick & Teddy Goodz. WWE (2007, 2009, 2012) His in-ring debut was on the April 9, 2007 edition WWE Heat, working under the name Bryce Andrews, teaming with Mike Bennett in a tag match won by Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad). He returned on December 20, 2009 during Friday Night Smackdown, teaming with Pat Buck in a tag match again won by Cryme Tyme. Later he returned to the WWE in 2012 as an enhancement talent under the ring names Jake Donovan and later Chase Donovan. He wrestled solely in the NXT house shows where he compiled a 1-8 win-loss record during the course of a total of eight matches before he was released. Ronin Pro Wrestling (2014-2015) Donaldson debuted simply as Donovan on September 27, 2014 at RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling I where he defeated Oliver Cain. At RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling II, Donovan defeated Jude Mackenzie. At RPW Ronin Pro Wrestling III, Donovan wrestled and won a dark match against Al Green before he wrestled a second match, defeating WWE alumni Bobby Lashley. He returned the following year in 2015 on January 18 at RPW IV: The Ronin Rumble. There Donovan defeated Gregory Edwards. He wrestled at Ronin V: Stayin' Alive, teaming with Joey Bricco & Romeo Roselli in a six-man tag match won by Alex Chamberlain, Edward Malken & Jesse Sorensen. At RONIN 6, Donovan defeated Maxwell Chicago. On July 25, Donovan won his first singles title when he defeated Alex Chamberlain and Jesse Sorensen and Joey Bricco in a Four-Way match to win the vacant RONIN Heavyweight Championship at RONIN 7. On September 26 at RONIN 8 successfully retained the title in a Ladder match against WWE/TNA alumni Jesse Sorensen. In wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' *'Nicknames' :*"Beautiful" *'Tag Teams and Stables' *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments *'Paragon Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Caleb Konley *'Ronin Pro Wrestling' :*RONIN Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Top Rope Promotions' :*TRP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mike Bennett as The Metro Men External links * Profile * Profile Category:1985 births Category:2005 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Slam All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Victory Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Thunders Arena Wrestling alumni Category:Bodybuilders